The Other Potter Sister
by Jimmy the Gryffindor
Summary: We've all read stories where Harry ends up in a parallel world and finds himself with a sister. What if the sister suddenly appeared in world we all know? Post-OOTP, Ignores Horcruxes, Eventual H/G, R/H.   Chapter Six is an Author's Note
1. Appearances

**We've all read stories where Harry ends up in a parallel world, and finds himself with a new sister. What if the sister suddenly appeared in our world? Post-OOTP, ignores Horcruxes.**

**Harry Potter and the characters and scenes you recognize all belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**It's been quite some time since I've last posted anything here, or anywhere else for that matter. But this idea has been rattling around for too long, and I can't ignore it any more. I won't hold future updates hostage to a certain number of reviews, but I wouldn't mind hearing what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Potter Sister<strong>

Chapter One: **Appearances**

Tonks kept a close eye on her surroundings while Kingsley walked beside her. They had been assigned by Dumbledore to discreetly follow a wizard and find out where his meeting point was when the Death Eaters called him.

They had started, of course, by tagging their target with a tracking charm. This allowed Kingsley to instantly find their target by simply thinking about him and apparating. The spell would place him within one hundred feet of their target.

A few minutes ago, the target had unexpectedly visited an outdoor market. Kingsley and Tonks arrived less than a minute later, having disillusioned themselves, and were watching as he wandered among the stalls. He seemed to be picking up something for his supper. There was nothing so strange about that, but Tonks wondered why he would come here, a Muggle farmer's market in the middle of Exeter. He had plenty of muggle money, and was using it skillfully to pay for his items.

This was certainly strange behaviour for a death eater. Kingsley and Tonks were starting to wonder if they hadn't tagged the wrong bloke.

His bag was nearly full. He had picked up a loaf of bread, a fresh chicken, potatoes, vegetables, and a half pound of cheese. He had just picked up a bottle of apple cider and was heading for the exit.

'He's leaving,' whispered Kingsley. 'Let's follow him.'

'Are you certain this is the right man?' asked Tonks. 'From the way he was chatting up the shopkeepers, it's obvious he's a regular here.'

'Dumbledore was sure,' replied Kingsley, shrugging his shoulders. 'He brought me to the man's house and pointed him out to me.'

A woman had run toward the man while they were talking. They had heard her say that she'd made up the basket of fruit for him and it had all his favorites. The target had thanked her with a kiss on the cheek, and then waved to a man across the way, obviously the woman's husband. The husband had seen the little kiss, but it didn't stop him from waving back with a jovial smile.

'He really doesn't seem like a death eater,' Tonks said.

'Maybe it's just a cover,' provided Kingsley.

'Pretty damn good cover, then. He should be teaching a course at the Auror Academy.'

Kingsley chuckled, agreeing with her. 'This is the way to his house.'

By this point they were outside, walking along a busy street. They were having a hard time not bumping into people. It was a Saturday morning and the pavement was filled with people milling about trying to get their shopping done early.

The target was nearly home when they heard a loud clap of thunder. The sky filled with dark clouds, the winds began to blow, and the rain drenched everything in sight. The townspeople all scattered inside, trying to keep themselves dry. In minutes, the street was empty. The man had started running to get back to his house quickly.

And then something happened which removed any doubt that the target was up to no good.

There was another large clap of thunder. In the next instant, the man dropped his bag of food and pulled out his wand. There was someone standing in front of him, a girl, and she wasn't happy to see him.

'Stay right where you are!' the girl shouted. She was so forceful that Tonks and Kingsley couldn't help but stand still for a moment, even though the command was not directed at them.

After a moment, they were able to move, but their target was frozen solid. Tonks and Kingsley tried to get closer to the two, but they didn't get far. The rain had stopped as suddenly as it had started, and their footsteps were much harder to conceal.

'What do you want from me?' asked the target.

'Don't play stupid,' she said. 'I know you were involved. You and your gang of masked shitheads kidnapped my little brother. We found his body, completely drained of blood.'

'I don't know what you're talking about,' the man said automatically.

'You are Anton Fredricks. You're an evil man and I'm going to kill you,' she promised. 'I'm going to kill you and leave your body where no one will ever find it. And then I'm going to find the rest of your band of thugs and dispose of them the same way.'

The man laughed at her. 'You really think you can take us down, little girl? You can't be much more than sixteen years old. You wouldn't have the nerve...'

'Shut up!' she commanded, and the man was stopped in the middle of his rant. 'I don't remember asking for you to review my plan. But just to let you know, I've already taken care of one of them. You know that short bloke with the brown hair and the scar on his left cheek?'

'Jarvis?' asked the man.

'I don't know what his name was. You know, he didn't stutter a single word while he was begging for his life.'

'I don't believe you.'

'It's true,' said the girl. 'Everything came out clear as a bell. Now drop it, and get down on your knees.'

The man's knuckles turned white as he gripped his wand, and his legs shook. He was trying to defy her order. 'Why should I believe Jarvis is dead?'

'Did you know he has a tattoo of a pumpkin on his left shoulder?' The man gasped as she told him this. It was quite plain he had known this. 'There must be quite a story about how he got it. Care to share?'

The man lost his battle against her will. He suddenly hurled himself forward on his knees and threw his wand at her feet. The girl moved quickly and was soon standing directly in front of him. Tonks saw that she had removed one of those muggle hand weapons from her pocket, and now held it in her hand, pointed at the man's head.

'What is that?' the man asked. 'Do you plan to beat me over the head with that little trinket?'

'Are you really going to let on that you don't know what this is?' she asked. 'You know what bullets can do to skulls. I know that you know.'

The man nodded, suddenly dropping his charade. 'Don't do this,' he said. 'I've a wife and two small daughters.'

The girl's face took on a look of satisfation. 'That's the first truthful thing you've said since we met,' she stated. And, just so you know, I used to have a younger brother, and my parents used to have a son.'

'We didn't have a choice,' said the man. 'None of us ever have a choice when he tells us to do something.'

'Perhaps you should have thought of your family before you started following that psychopath. Trust me, they'll probably be better of without you.'

'I could help stop him,' said the man. 'I could go to the ministry and turn myself over. You don't want to do this.'

'You're right,' said the girl, sadness in her voice. 'I don't want to be doing this. But I also didn't want to go to a funeral for my fourteen-year-old brother. And you aren't talking your way out of this.'

She cocked back the hammer on the pistol and placed the muzzle against his forehead. The man closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. It was right then that the girl was distracted by a sound to her right. The sound was unexpected because she was certain they were alone in that street.

Her distraction was enough for the Fredricks to take control. He reached up and grabbed the weapon from the girl's hand, knocking her to the ground in the process. There was a simultanious flash and a bang from the muzzle, and girl was suddenly bleeding from a gaping wound in her side.

Kingsley launched into action, stunning and binding the man, and taking the pistol from him. Tonks ran toward the girl, who was moaning loudly and clutching at the wound with both her hands.

'You're going to be alright,' said Tonks. 'Just hang on so we can get you some help.'

'Where did you both come from?' gasped the girl. 'You distracted me when you tripped. I couldn't see you, but I heard it. You tripped over the hydrant.'

'He's not getting away,' said Kingsley. 'What's your name?'

'Chri-Christina,' she gasped. 'This really hurts.'

Tonks took the wool scarf she'd been wearing and pressed it into her side. Within seconds it was soaked and the blood started oozing from between Tonks' fingers.

'Hang in there, Christina,' Tonks said. 'Help's on the way.' Kingsley had turned away a moment earlier and sent a patronus to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore.

Christina's head lolled to one side. She had passed out, from the pain or from the loss of blood, Tonks wasn't sure, but she was still alive.

Madam Pomfrey popped into existance beside her and took over. She wasn't alone. She had brought Professor Sprout and a few others that Tonks recognized from the order meetings. They formed a perimeter around the hurt girl.

'What's happened here?' asked the matron.

'She was shot with one of those muggle hand weapons. It put a hole in her side,' explained Kingsley.

'She passed out just a few seconds before you got here,' said Tonks.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over the wound and a spot of blue appeared on the girl's blouse. The spot started moving slowly toward the wound, and a moment passed before a small piece of metal popped out onto the pavement.

'That's better,' said the matron. 'Who is she?'

'Her name's Christina,' said Tonks.

'How about a surname?' Pomfrey asked as she pressed a bandage against the wound.

'We never got that far,' said Tonks. 'She passed out before I could ask.'

Madam Pomfrey looked back toward her. 'Is she a witch?'

'I didn't see her use any magic,' said Kingsley. 'She's the one who brought the pistol. She was going to kill Fredricks.'

'Hrmph! Why'd you stop her?' asked Moody. He had just arrived and was surveying the area with that creepy eye of his. 'There's no one around,' he announced.

'I've patched her up as much as I can here,' said Pomfrey. 'Let's have out that flying carpet and get her out of here.'

'No,' said Moody. 'We can't bring her to Headquarters. She's either a security risk, or she's a Muggle.'

'I'm not leaving her here,' said Pomfrey, getting to her feet. 'I am going to take her somewhere I can treat her, even if I have to levitate her through the middle of the high street! Now, you can either help me with her, or you can clean up the extremely large mess I'm about to make!'

'Would you both please calm down?' asked Kingsley. 'How about a compromise? The Weasley's property is less than twenty miles from here. It's secure, it's out of the way, and we could get here there without much effort.'

'That sounds fine,' said Pomfrey.

Moody considered for a moment before giving his decision. 'Is Potter there?'

'No,' replied Tonks. 'He's due to arrive tomorrow.'

'Alright,' he said. 'Get her on the carpet and into the air. Two of us on brooms will lead the way, and four of us behind.' He pointed at Pomfrey. 'You need to keep her asleep until we know more about her.'

'She's not waking up any time soon, I guarantee it,' she said.

It didn't take long before they were assembled, concealed and in the air. Fredricks had been portkeyed to Azkaban, and the blood had been cleaned from the road. Soon, all that was left behind was a spilled bag of groceries.


	2. Discoveries

**The Other Potter Sister**

Chapter Two: **Discoveries**

* * *

><p>Molly looked up from her stew when she heard a knock at her door.<p>

'Who's there?' she asked, wand in hand.

'Molly, it's Tonks! Let us in. We've got wounded.'

Molly nearly opened the door before she remembered the lecture she'd been given about security. 'I wasn't expecting you today,' she said. 'And who's us?'

'I'm here with Kingsley, Moody, Professor Sprout and a few other Order members. You weren't expecting to see me until tomorrow when I arrived as part of Harry's escort.'

'Who else was supposed to arrive tomorrow?' asked Molly.

'No one. But on Tuesday, Hermione Granger is supposed to be escorted here by Professors Flitwick and Dumbledore,' Tonks shouted through the door. 'When you heard who was coming, you invited the lot of us for supper. Snape was the only one who turned you down.'

Molly was convinced. She disabled the locking ward and turned the little brass latch that Arthur had picked up at that hard-wire store in town. She knew the door would swing open when she heard that distinctive click.

Her kitchen was instantly invaded by a troop that included Pomfrey, Moody and Tonks. The rest remained outside, rigidly standing guard.

She heard a crash as her teapot fell from her table to the floor. They had laid a long fuzzy... thing on her table, and were proceeding to unwrap it.

'Is that blood?' she asked of the small red spots that had dripped onto her floor and chairs. 'What's going on here? Who is that?'

On her table, the carpet was unwrapped to reveal a young girl. She would have stood at just over five foot four. She was thin, but not unhealthily so, with slightly tanned skin that had gone pale from the loss of blood. Her hair was shoulder length and jet-black. It had been tied back with a red ribbon. She was also very pretty, and Molly suddenly had the feeling that she knew the girl from somewhere.

Pomfrey was working frantically on her. There was blood flowing at an alarming rate from a wound on her left side, just below the ribs. She stuck her wand into the hole, and muttered a spell under her breath.

'There we are,' she said. Gently pulling back, she drew out her wand, and with it a tiny piece of fabric covered in blood. 'The bullet must have carried this in when it punched through her shirt. Now, we can stop the bleeding.'

'Will she be alright?' asked Tonks.

'She certainly will,' replied the matron. 'However, she'll be in quite a bit of pain for the next month or so.' A light was streaming from her wand, closing the skin and stopping the bleeding entirely.

'There,' said Madam Pomfrey, letting out a slow breath. 'Molly, do you have any blood replenishing potion here?'

'No, I haven't,' she replied, her eyes glued to the girl's face. 'I don't have the ingredients to brew one, either.'

'Alright,' she said. 'She's in no immediate danger. I'll pop into Hogwarts and bring one back for her.'

A moment later, Molly saw a green flash and heard the Floo coming to life as the woman left. 'Who is she?'

'She told me that her name's Christina,' said Tonks. 'She got in the way while Kingsley and I were following Fredricks.'

'He did this to her?' asked Molly.

'Yes, but she was the one who brought the weapon,' explained Tonks. 'She yelled something about her brother being dead and that Fredricks was responsible. She meant to kill him.'

'The poor girl,' said Molly. 'You know, I've the strangest feeling that she looks familiar to me somehow.'

Moody gave a little grunt and Tonks nodded, both agreeing with Molly's statement. 'Have either of you ever seen her before?' asked Moody. He got a 'No' from both women.

'She's not carrying anything magical,' said Moody, his magical eye whirling, 'but she's got a few items in her pockets that might give us a clue about her.'

'Should we really be going through her things?' asked Molly.

'She's in no state to protest,' said Tonks. 'Plus, we need to find out who she is and where she belongs.'

'What do you mean about where she belongs?' asked Molly.

'We think she might be a Muggle,' said Moody. 'Kingsley and Tonks didn't see her doing any obvious magic before she was shot.'

'Oh,' said Molly. 'There are a few things that ought to be moved out of here, then, just in case she wakes.'

She started working on moving things out of her magical kitchen. She stopped her dishes from washing themselves, and took her clock down from the wall, sending it upstairs. The fireplace flashed again as she took the owl cage down from its hook and was carrying it toward the sitting room.

When she got back to the kitchen, Moody and Tonks were holding Christina in a sitting position while Pomfrey spooned the potion into her mouth a little at a time. Molly took over for Moody, who gratefully stepped back toward the counter.

They lowered her back to the table when the phial was emptied. Molly and Pomfrey went about cleaning her and making her more comfortable. They had removed her clothing, and covered her in one of Ginny's nightgowns. Molly had retrieved a pillow from George's bed, and placed a cushioning charm on the table itself. Christina continued to sleep as she was covered in a blanket.

It was then that Molly turned her attention to Moody and Tonks, who were muttering together as they stood at the counter looking at a tiny notebook.

'A few still photographs,' said Tonks, flipping a page. 'Here, what language do you suppose this is?'

'That's German,' said Moody, taking it from her. He flipped the page again. 'This is Welsh,' flip, 'French,' flip, 'Arabic,' flip, 'That's Italian.' He continued flipping through the pages, each one written in a different language. 'These are all in the same handwriting.'

Molly saw a few items on the counter obviously the contents of the girl's pockets. She saw a pair of sunglasses, a whistle, a pencil, and a sandwich wrapped in some sort of film. She saw one item she didn't recognize and picked it up. It was three inches tall, oval shaped, with a silver piece of metal at one end that held a black wheel. 'What's this?'

Tonks took it from her. 'It's a muggle device. Watch this.' She flicked the wheel with her thumb, and a tiny flame shot out from a hole in the piece of metal. 'It's used to light those,' she said, pointing at a small rectangular box. She fingered the box and drew out a thin paper tube that she stuck in her mouth. She lit the other end until a trail of blue smoke started to trail upward.

'What a disgusting smell,' said Molly, wrinkling her nose. 'Put it out.'

Tonks ran some water over the tube and the smoke stopped. 'It's also poisonous. Muggles breath in the smoke and hold it in their lungs for a few seconds before exhaling.'

'What would compel them to do that?' asked Molly.

'The smoke is quite addictive,' explained Tonks. 'It's considered a normal part of any social situation.'

'Look there,' said Moody. 'There's a name here.'

They looked at the last page of the little book. There was a coat of arms, expertly drawn above the name 'Christina Charlotte Potter'.

'Potter?' asked Molly. 'That doesn't make any sense. I thought all the Potters were dead, aside from Harry.'

'It could still be a coincedence,' suggested Tonks. 'She could simply be a Muggle named Potter. It's a common enough name in the Muggle world.'

'Yeah, except this,' said Moody, pointing to the coat of arms, 'is the Potter family crest. See the broomstick there?'

'I do,' said Molly, squinting her eyes.

'And this,' Moody flipped the little book toward the front until he found a certain picture. 'This is the Potter's cottage in Godric's Hollow. I'd know it anywhere.'

Christina was standing the picture with the cottage in the background. Pictured with her were a man and a woman, one on either side with an arm around the girl's shoulders. The man and woman were unmistakeably James and Lily Potter, although they had both been killed long before they reached the age they were in the photograph.

The picture was completely still, and none of the people in it were looking at the camera. They were all dressed quite solemnly, and Christina was crying, while James and Lily were trying to comfort her. The two adults each looked close to their own breaking points.

Moody slipped the photo out of the book, and Molly saw that it was a folded newspaper clipping. When it was unfolded, they could easily read the caption.

- Lily and James Potter (head of the MLE) comfort their daughter, Christina, during the memorial service for their son, Harry. Taken June 29th, 1995.

'This can't be real,' said Molly. 'That date is less than two weeks after the last task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. That was over a year ago. She can't be Harry's sister.'

'Can't she?' asked Moody. 'She certainly looks enough like him. It explains that feeling of familiarity we all had. But that doesn't explain this book. Either she's Harry Potter's sister, or someone is going to great lengths to make us believe that she is... and they're doing a hell of a good job.'

'It's not Polyjuice potion, or any variant of it,' said Madame Pomfrey. 'I would have noticed it while I was healing her. And take a look at her eyes. They're the same bright green as his.'

'Time to take some action,' said Moody. 'Tonks, you and Shacklebolt get to Surrey and get Potter out of there. Bring him here where we can keep an eye on him.'

'How do we get him here?'

'Any way you like, as long as it's fast. His safety is the priority.'

Tonks rushed out of the kitchen and spoke rapidly to Kingsley. There was a double pop a moment later as they apparated away.

'Is Dumbledore at Hogwarts?' asked Moody.

'No,' said Pomfrey. 'He told us at breakfast that he was headed to the Ministry today. The Wizengamot issued an order yesterday for Vincent Crabbe's arrest. He was going to try for someone higher up the Death Eater's ranks.'

'I'll have to get him out of there,' said Moody. 'I'd like you to go to Hogwarts and bring back McGonagall.'

'I'm not leaving my patient until she wakes up. Pomona Sprout is right outside the door. Send her instead.'

'Alright,' agreed Moody. 'If she wakes...'

'She won't,' said Pomfrey. 'Not for a few hours at least.'

'If she wakes,' Moody started again, 'don't answer any of her questions.'

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think so far? Let me know. The next chapter will be longer, and it'll have Harry and Ginny in it. :)<strong>


	3. Questions Without Answers

**The Other Potter Sister**

Chapter Three: **Questions Without Answers**

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting in the living room of his aunt and uncle's house watching the television. His relatives were nowhere to be seen, which suited Harry just fine because he didn't want to see them anyway.<p>

When Harry had left Hogwarts at the end of his fifth year, a few members of the Order of the Phoenix had 'spoken' to his aunt and uncle. Harry smiled at the memory, and luckily, the 'speaking to' had the desired effect. He was pretty much left to himself for the first few days of the summer holiday. After that, he was completely left to himself when the Dursleys suddenly packed their bags and left on a three week cruise of the Mediterranean.

When he woke up on his fifth day home, he had found no trace of the Dursleys, save an envelope on the kitchen table. The envelope had a short note written in his uncle's hand: 'Gone on cruise. Money is for food. Will return August 1. Hope for you to be gone by then.' The envelope had also held a ten pound note.

Harry had decided to take the opportunity to embrace his Muggle heritage. His first stop had been to Gringotts, where he managed to exchange some Galleons for muggle pounds. Ten pounds would not have cut it for the rest of the month's food.

For the last few weeks, he had been shopping for himself, watching television, and occasionally going to the cinema. He had also been talking on the phone with Hermione whenever she had the time. He wished he could have called Ron as well, but the Weasleys hadn't a phone.

Harry hadn't directly said that he was alone in the house, but he was certain that Ron's parents had caught on by now, even if Ron hadn't. Each day, Hedwig would show up at his window laden down with a parcel of food for him.

That morning was different, however. He was sitting in the living room, waiting for Hedwig to show up, when a knock came on the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Ginny, dressed simply and beautifully in a muggle summer dress, holding a picnic basket.

'Are you going to let me in?' she asked with a wide smile.

'I'm sorry,' said Harry. He stood aside and she walked in through the front door and into the kitchen. She hadn't removed her shoes, and Harry smiled when he thought of his aunt throwing a wobbly at that.

'I'm a little surprised,' he said, watching as she unpacked the basket. 'I hadn't expected to see you today.'

'Neither had I,' said Ginny. 'But mum suggested that you might like some company. She had packed a basket full of things for you, and Hedwig hadn't shown up yet. So, I said I'd bring it, and here I am. I'm here for the full day.'

'Well, good,' said Harry. 'It will be nice having you here.'

Ginny skipped over and hugged him for a moment. He didn't let her go immediately. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her back. It felt wonderful being close to her. It was the first real human contact he'd had in weeks. He couldn't resist closing his eyes and resting his chin on the crown of her head.

Ginny held him just as tightly, her head resting on his shoulder. After a moment, their eyes locked intently together. It was a little overwhelming for them both, but altogether a pleasant moment. She smiled and blushed and slipped from his arms.

'Erm... Why don't you... erm... go get dressed, and have a shower,' she suggested.

Harry realized he was still just wearing the thin cotton pyjama bottoms he had slept in. 'That's probably a good idea.'

'Not in that order, though,' giggled Ginny, as he turned from the room. 'I'll take care of the food. There's enough for both of us.'

Harry showered and dressed quickly. Ginny had laid the table in his absence, and they ate a good breakfast of boiled eggs, bacon and toast together. They would occasionally catch each other's eye across the table, which normally resulted in a smile or a giggle from one of them.

To Harry's view, this was already turning out to be a good day. He felt better than he had in months.

'What were your plans for the day?' asked Ginny as they cleaned up.

'Not much, really,' said Harry. 'I was going to take a walk to the park, and maybe visit Mrs. Figg afterwards.'

Ginny smiled coyly at him. 'Can I join you?'

'I was hoping you wouldn't have to leave straight away,' he said. He took a step closer to her and placed a hand on her arm. 'I'm glad you're here, Ginny. I really am.'

She smiled angelically at him, but paused before saying, 'You're here all alone, aren't you?'

Harry cocked his head to the side and averted his eyes. 'The Dursleys left a couple of weeks ago,' he confirmed. 'They went on holiday and left me a note.' He took the note from the top of the fridge and handed it to her.

'They really are a lot of plonkers, aren't they,' she said after reading it. 'Why didn't you tell anyone?'

'Not like I could have left here,' he said. 'I need every advantage I can get, even if it means living here with my mother's sister. Besides, what difference would it have made?'

'Someone could have been here with you,' she said.

Harry turned away, mumbling something to himself.

'Listen to me!' shouted Ginny, grabbing his head and forcing him to look at her. 'You are not alone!'

'Feels like I should be sometimes.'

'Why? There are so many people that want you in their lives. Why would you want to keep everyone at arm's length?'

'I've been close to people before,' he said, taking her hands in his. 'A lot of those people have gotten hurt. Some of those people have died. I feel like I'm cursed.'

'You're not cursed,' she said. 'And you didn't hurt any of those people.'

'I – I know that,' said Harry. 'I know that I'm not the one who pointed a wand at Sirius and blew him into a death arch. I'm not the one who killed Cedric, or my parents. It – It's just...'

'What?' Ginny asked softly.

'I just want to be normal,' he finally said. 'I want to not have a dark wizard out for my blood. I want a real family. I want to be able to get close to someone, without fearing for their safety. Do you think that's too much to ask?'

'No, I don't,' she said. 'I think everyone should have that chance. Maybe some day, you can have that kind of normal.'

'But not right now,' said Harry. He stretched and leaned back in his chair. 'Normal passed me by a long time ago, didn't it?'

'I suppose it did,' she confirmed. Then she stood and tugged his arm, making him stand with her. 'Come on,' she said. 'Let's get out of here. It looks nice a nice day.'

The day went well. They spent their time just talking and getting to know each other as something more than friendly acquaintances. They took a walk around the neighbourhood, gossips be damned, thought Harry, and spent some time in the little play park at the end of Privet Drive. The place seemed a lot more festive without Dudley and his troop terrorizing the other children.

They had wandered a little farther by lunch time. A few streets away from Harry's home, they found a little Chinese restaurant run by an old couple who couldn't speak any English. Harry and Ginny were the only ones there, and the old woman took a liking to them, bringing them a wide variety of delicious foods.

Later, when they returned to number four, they found another basket filled with Mrs. Weasley's good food. This time, they found cold plates loaded with chicken meat, vegetables and salads. It was a perfect supper on such a hot day.

After supper, Harry showed Ginny how various things worked in the kitchen. She was taking notes for a Muggle Studies essay that had been set for the summer. While Harry was doing the washing up, she came up to him and embraced him from behind. He quickly spun around with a big smile and a handful of soap bubbles.

'Don't,' warned a wide-eyed Ginny.

They sprang apart when a double pop sounded from the living room. Someone had apparated into the house, and Harry hadn't been expecting anyone.

'Harry?' called a voice. 'It's Tonks. Where are you?'

Harry's wand was in his hand in an instant. Ginny hadn't even realized he'd been carrying it, and cursed out loud for having left hers on her dresser that morning.

'Shhhh!' said Harry, placing a finger on his lips. He moved closer to the connecting doorway between the kitchen and the sitting room, inching forward with a mirror in his hand so he could see who was in there. He looked back at Ginny and raised two fingers.

Harry turned back to look in the mirror and raised his wand to his throat. When he spoke, his voice came in an echo, and if Ginny couldn't see him, she wouldn't have known where his voice was coming from. 'I can see you. I know you cannot see me,' he echoed. 'If you're really Tonks, you can demonstrate a certain talent.'

Harry watched the mirror intently, and a moment later, he relaxed. 'We're in the kitchen,' he said in his normal voice.

Tonks walked into the room, followed quickly by Kingsley. Her hair was still changing back from green to her usual pink. 'Ginny? What're you doing here?'

'I came to visit Harry. I've been here all day.'

'We just came from the Weasley home. Funny your mother didn't tell us that you were here,' said Kingsley, raising his wand hand slightly.

'Relax,' said Harry. 'I'm certain it's really Ginny. What are you doing here today? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow.'

'You'll have to forgive Kingsley,' said Tonks. 'We've had a... a bit of an odd day.'

'Odd how?' asked Ginny. 'What were you doing at the Burrow?'

'Harry,' started Tonks, hesitantly, 'you don't by any chance have a sister you haven't told us about, do you?'

Whatever Harry had expected to hear, it wasn't that. 'Is that some kind of fucking joke?' he asked, his expression deadpanned. 'I don't have any family, at least none that want me around.'

'Earlier, we were following a death eater,' said Kingsley. 'He was stopped by a girl who wanted to kill him because he was involved in the kidnapping and murder of her brother.'

Kingsley continued the story, finishing with the contents of her pockets.

'So, she looks like me?' asked Harry.

'Yes, she does,' nodded Tonks. 'You don't look completely the same, but she has the same eye, hair, and skin colour.'

'Well, she must be an imposter,' said Harry, running his fingers through his hair, 'As much as I'd like to have a sister, I'd know if I did.'

Harry thought of Dumbledore then, and of the things that had been kept from him. Things that, had he known the difference, Sirius might still be alive. Would Dumbledore have kept something like this from him? He hoped not.

'What... what did you just say?' Harry realized that he hadn't heard what Kingsley had just said.

'I said, Moody sent us here for you. Are your bags packed?'

'No,' said Harry. 'I was planning to do that tomorrow morning.'

'We'll have to leave without them. The portkey's about to pull us out of here.' said Tonks.

The four of them each took hold of the worn out tablecloth. A few seconds later, they were pulled halfway across England.

Harry barely had time to glance at the Burrow, still one of his favourite places in the world, before he was whisked into the house. Christina was still laying, asleep, on the kitchen table.

'Harry,' whispered Mrs. Weasley. 'It's good to see you. How's your summer gone?'

'Fairly well,' he replied. 'My aunt and uncle have been leaving me to myself.'

'More like completely alone for weeks at a time, you mean?' Harry averted his eyes, smiling sheepishly, and she gave a disapproving grunt. 'I suspected as much. To think they would take off to who knows where and leave you to your own devices. We should have had you here right off the train.'

Harry silently agreed with her. 'What about her?'

They turned back toward the sleeping girl, both looking at her. 'She looks a lot like you, you know,' said Mrs. Weasley.

'Yes, she does,' agreed Harry. He studied her face intently, and was having trouble looking away.

'I know you can't see it right now, but she also has your eyes. They're nearly the exact shade of green.'

'Does she wear glasses?' asked Ginny.

'She didn't have any with her,' said Tonks. But she did have plenty of other strange things. She showed him to the counter where the contents of Christina's pockets still lay. Harry took his time looking them over, paying particular attention to the photographs.

He turned back toward the girl when Madame Pomfrey started working on her again. 'Molly, I think it would be for the better if we could get her to a proper bed,' said Pomfrey. 'It's getting much too crowded in here.'

'Is she going to be alright?' asked Harry anxiously. 'When will she wake up?'

The old matron let out a sigh as she prepared to move the girl upstairs. 'Potter, I know you're anxious for her to answer a few questions...'

'It's not that... Well actually, it is, I suppose.' Harry knitted his brow as he tried to piece together the right words.

'You just want to know if she's really your sister,' supplied Ginny.

'That's part of it,' said Harry. 'The other thing is she was hurt by a Death Eater. I don't want her to be one of their victims, even if she isn't my sister.'

Pomfrey's expression softened, and Harry felt Ginny slip her hand into his. 'She'll be alright. And as for when she'll wake, I'm keeping her sedated for now. She'll wake when I allow her to wake, and not before.'

Molly appeared from the stairway. Harry had been so distracted, he hadn't even noticed when she'd left the kitchen. 'I've prepared one of the spare beds for her,' she said.

'Alright,' said Pomfrey. 'Could you help me move her?'

'I'll do it,' said Harry eagerly.

'Sorry, Potter, but this takes a steady hand, and Mrs. Weasley has been trained for this sort of thing.'

The two women flicked their wands, and Christina slowly rose from the table. They guided her together up the steps and out of sight. Harry had tried to follow them up, but had been stopped by Ginny.

'They'll need some time to get her settled,' Ginny said. 'Don't worry. You can see her later.'

'I'm not worried,' said Harry, causing Ginny to raise a questioning eyebrow at him. 'I'm not. I just want her to be alright.'

'And she will be. You heard Pomfrey. She's going to be fine.'

Harry sat down at the table, Ginny beside him, and put his head in his hands. 'What a day this has been,' he muttered under his breath.

'It sure has,' agreed Ginny. 'I was having a good day up until about an hour ago.'

Harry looked up at her, his eyes brightening as he took one of her hands in both of his. 'So was I. I'm glad you came over today,' he said.

'Me too,' smiled Ginny. She reached over and kissed his cheek.

This is how they were found an instant later when Mrs. Weasley and Madame Pomfrey returned.

'Oh, my!' exclaimed Ginny's mother.

Harry and Ginny were surprised to see they were no longer alone. They sprang apart and nearly fell over as they tried to stand up.

'When did this start?' asked Mrs. Weasley.

'Mum, there's nothing going on. We're just good friends.'

'Really?' she asked doubtfully. 'Are you sure about that? It would explain why you were suddenly involved in one of Harry's adventures. It's normally just Ron and Hermione.'

Harry chuckled. 'Neville and Luna came along, too. Do you think I might be involved with them as well?'

Ginny laughed out loud at that, and Mrs. Weasley cracked a smile. 'Well, it's good to see you can still laugh,' she said.

'Molly, I'll be getting back to Hogwarts,' said Madame Pomfrey. 'You can get me on the Floo if anything happens, but I'll be back tomorrow to check on her.'

Mrs. Weasley responded with a tired nod. 'I'll change the dressings on her wound every two hours, then?'

'Yes, and don't forget the dittany,' said Pomfrey. 'The dressings should be soaked in it for at least ten minutes before putting them to her skin.'

'I remember,' said Mrs. Weasley. 'She's in good hands here.'

'I'm sure she is,' said Pomfrey. 'Good night.' She stepped into the fireplace, taking a handful of powder from the flowerpot on the mantle. She shouted, 'Hogwarts,' and with a flash of green flames, she was gone.

'I've spoken to Moody,' said Mrs. Weasley to Harry. 'Since you were supposed to arrive here tomorrow anyway, you're welcome to stay here for the night rather than go back to Surrey.'

Harry's face broke into a large smile. 'Yes, please.'

'Good,' she said. 'You're about Charlie's size. I'll see if I can find a pair of his old pyjamas. I'll leave them on Ron's bed for you.' She turned and started climbing the stairs. 'Don't stay up too late, you two.'

'Good night, mum,' said Ginny.

Harry suddenly realized they were alone. 'Has everyone else gone?'

'Probably not,' said Ginny. 'Tonks and Moody were talking earlier about setting the proper wards around the property. They slipped out about an hour ago.'

Harry looked out the window into the dark. 'Maybe we should go and help them.'

'No,' said Ginny, emphatically. 'Setting wards is sensitive and dangerous work. We should leave them to it.'

Harry searched for something to do, anything to say. 'I – I don't want to go to bed yet,' he finally admitted.

'Oh,' said Ginny. 'Well, then, how about we go outside for a little while?'

She led him out to the front porch. The night was warm, and the sky was clear, and Harry saw a shooting star just as he was sitting down.

'Are you going to make a wish?' Ginny asked.

'How about a hope, instead?' asked Harry, wistfully.

'Let's hear it.'

'I hope...' whispered Harry. 'I hope she really is my sister. I hope she's nice, and that we can get along.'

'That's nice, Harry,' said Ginny. She tucked one hand into the crook of his elbow and laid her head on his shoulder.

'You remember this morning, when we were talking about family?' Harry felt a nod against his arm, and continued. 'I never realized how much I wanted that until I saw Christina laying there. I don't think you and Ron realize how lucky you are to have grown up here.'

'Mum and Dad think of you as one of their own, you know.'

'I know,' said Harry. 'And I am very grateful for everything they've done for me. I don't know where I'd be right now if Ron hadn't knocked on my compartment door during my first trip to Hogwarts. I wish there was some way I could repay them.'

'Mum and Dad think it's the other way round, actually,' said Ginny. 'They think it's us that owes you.'

Harry knitted his eyebrows together. 'In what way?'

'Well...' Harry could feel her tense up against him. 'I'd be dead, wouldn't I,' she finally said. 'If not for you, I'd be a skeleton in the Chamber of Secrets right now. They'll never forget what you did for me, and neither will I.'

'I didn't do that so that your family would...' he stopped as he heard a tiny sniffle, and a catch of breath. His arm getting damp, and he realized that Ginny was crying. 'Hey,' he said gently, 'come here.'

He opened his arms, and Ginny climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She buried her face against his chest, and sobbed silently as he held her. Harry made little 'shhhh' sounds as he rubbed her back and stroked her hair.

Eventually, her breathing evened out, and she was able to look at him. 'I'm sorry,' she said. 'I wasn't expecting that to happen. I haven't broken down like that in a long time.'

'It's alright,' he assured her, running one thumb down her cheek. 'I know what it's like to have hard memories.'

'That's actually a good memory,' she said. 'When I woke up and found you there, I knew that I was going to live, and that Tom Riddle was gone. And I don't think I ever thanked you, did I?'

'Ginny, you don't need to...'

'Yes, I do, Harry,' she said, cutting him off with a finger to his lips. 'Thank you, for saving my life.'

'You're welcome,' he said, sincerely. She embraced him again, and he held her close, comforting her as best he could.

'I need my bed,' said Ginny a few minutes later. 'And you don't look all that fresh either.'

'Yeah,' Harry agreed.

Ginny stood up from his lap and took his hand, hauling him to his feet. She held his hand as they slogged though the kitchen and up the first stair case. 'Good night, Harry,' she said.

'Hey,' exclaimed Harry. 'Where's Ron? I just realized I haven't seen him since we got here.'

'He's been staying at Hermione's house this week.'

'I didn't know that,' he said. 'I wonder why they didn't tell me.'

Ginny sighed. 'They also haven't told you that they're together, as in boyfriend and girlfriend.'

Harry's mouth worked for a few seconds without making any sound. 'Wha – when did that start? Why didn't they tell me?'

'It started the night of our excursion into the Department of Mysteries,' said Ginny. 'I didn't know about it until later. I found a letter that Hermione had written to Ron. So... they don't know that I know.'

'Any idea why they're keeping it to themselves?'

'No,' said Ginny. 'But they've been dancing around each other for nearly three years.'

'You've noticed that too?' smiled Harry.

'Everyone's noticed, except them,' she replied. 'And that's why I think we should let them keep it to themselves as long as they want. They deserve a bit of privacy.'

'Well, I know what it's like to want privacy,' said Harry. 'But, they're my best friends. I'm just surprised they didn't tell me.'

'They might be your friends, Harry, but their lives do not completely revolve around you,' she snapped. 'Also, everyone was on pins and needles around you after Sirius died. They probably didn't want to start a fight.'

'Was I really that bad?' he asked, shamed.

'You were snappy and quick tempered most of the year, last summer even,' she said, and Harry knew it was true. 'After Sirius died, you were... different. You were sad, surely, but there was also something else, like you were carrying some huge weight. No one wanted to set you off.'

'I haven't been much of a friend, have I?' he asked rhetorically. 'I should apologize.'

'Probably a good idea,' Ginny confirmed. 'I think they'll be pleased to see that you've successfully pulled your head from your arse.'

Harry happened to glance across the hall at the other door on the landing, the one where Christina was resting. 'I wonder if I would make a good brother.'

'I'm an authority on having brothers. I have six of them,' joked Ginny. 'I've seen how you and Hermione get on, and under that prattishness of the past year, you still had a good heart. She'd be lucky to have you.'

'Thanks, Ginny,' he said with a smile.

'You know, I've really enjoyed talking to you today,' Ginny said.

'Me, too,' he replied. 'We should talk some more some time.'

'I'd like that,' she said, smiling brilliantly. 'Good night, Harry.'

And then, Ginny walked into her room, closing the door behind her. Harry was left alone, and he stood there for some time, looking between the two doors. He wondered at the girls concealed behind them. Harry realized that the two girls, for vastly different reasons, could both change his life for the better.

He was also opening himself up for a lot of disappointment if things didn't turn out the way he was hoping. But as Sirius had once said, what was life without some risk. Harry was risking sadness and hurt for a potentially great joy. Harry decided, then an there, that it was a risk worth taking.

And for the first time in a long time, Harry was looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I was quite pleased by the response to the first two chapters. I hope you've all enjoyed this one just as much. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	4. Continued Mysteries

**The Other Potter Sister**

Chapter Four: **Continued Mysteries**

* * *

><p>Harry woke the next morning to a tickle on his nose, and a weight on his chest. Without opening his eyes, he swatted at his face and caught a feather. The weight on his chest responded by digging talons into his skin.<p>

'Argh!' shouted Harry, sitting up in his bed.

'Hoo! Hoo!' responded Hedwig. She flapped her wings for a few beats and perched on the foot board. 'Hoo,' she said again.

'I'm up,' grumbled Harry. The owl cocked her head to the side, watching as he rubbed his chest. 'Why'd you wake me?'

Hedwig hopped over toward the window and tapped her beak on the glass. She wanted to get out, which Harry thought was not unreasonable. The sun was shining through the window, and the room at the top of the house had got quite warm. He opened the window for her, 'Have a good fly,' and left it open after the owl had leapt through.

Still disoriented from being suddenly woken, he sat down on his bed... or rather Ron's bed. Harry had slept in Ron's bed because Ron was staying at Hermione's house in Oxford.

The rest of the previous day came back very quickly. The wounded girl, Christina, who looked very much like him, was convalescing downstairs in the bedroom across the hallway from Ginny's. He wondered if she was awake yet. He stole a glance at the clock ticking away on the nightstand and saw that it was approaching six o'clock. He would probably be the only one up so far.

He thought of Ginny again, as well. Yesterday was one of the few times he'd had a meaningful conversation with her. It was certainly the first time that he'd spent any significant time alone with her, and he had genuinely enjoyed it. She was nothing like his other friends. But, Harry supposed that since no two people were the same, that no two friendships would be either.

He heard someone stirring downstairs, and decided to join them. On his way down, he found the door open where Christina was still sleeping. She was being tended to by Madam Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley.

'How is she?' he asked from the doorway.

'She's doing much better,' said Madam Pomfrey. 'We've just changed her dressings and bed sheets.'

Harry looked to the pile of blood stained sheets on the floor. 'She's still bleeding?' he asked.

'A little,' said Mrs. Weasley. 'She stirred in her sleep last night and managed to open her wound.'

Harry saw that Mrs. Weasley was moving very slowly and her eyes were framed by dark circles. 'You look tired.'

'I've been up most of the night,' she explained. 'I've had to check her every two hours or so. It was about three o'clock when I saw she'd started bleeding again. I haven't been back to bed since.'

'You should have woken me,' said Harry. 'I would have been willing to help.'

'I'm sure you would have,' she said. 'But this work can be a lot to handle sometimes. And before you say it, I know you've done a lot of things that other young people haven't. But there's a big difference between running headlong into danger, and taking care of someone who's ill.'

'I suppose that's true,' he admitted. 'Did you used to be a healer, then?'

'Not officially. But I had some training during the first war. Plenty of experience, as well.'

'You really are dead on your feet, aren't you, Molly?' asked Madam Pomfrey. 'Get yourself to bed. I don't have anything pressing at Hogwarts, and I'm sure Albus can find me if he needs to.'

'I think I'll take you up on that,' she said with a big yawn. 'Harry, I don't think I've the energy to fix your breakfast this morning. Ginny can usually do a good fry up, though.'

'It's alright. I can get my own breakfast,' he said.

'That's a good lad,' she said, patting his cheek.

Harry was left in the room with Madam Pomfrey and the unconscious girl. He watched as the older woman scanned and prodded Christina with her wand. 'She's really going to be okay?'

'Oh, yes. I'm certain of that,' she said. 'She's lucky. The bullet didn't hit anything vital.'

'That's good,' said Harry absently. He was looking at the girl's face. Her colour was returning, and the similarity in their skin tones was even more pronounced than it was before. It looked as if her hair had been cleaned sometime in the past few hours as well. It was just as black as his, just as messy. It would have been the same as his, except that it was much longer.

'Could you sit with her?' asked Pomfrey, pulling him out of his pondering.

'Erm... yes.'

'I'll just take these sheets and get the blood washed out, then.' She took the pile of bloody sheets and left the room.

Harry sat on the chair beside the bed. He was fixated on the girl's face, so much like his own. She was pretty in her way, he supposed, although he didn't feel any attraction to her. He reached out and took her hand. It was the first time that he'd touched her, and he instantly felt a connection. It felt familiar, although Harry knew that he'd never seen the girl before yesterday.

Her eyes blinked open for a moment, and Harry gasped as he saw her green eyes for the first time. They were exactly like his mother's... exactly like his.

Her eyes closed as quickly as they had popped open. 'Hey. Are you awake?' he asked. He got no response, and supposed that she'd simply blinked in her sleep, as some people were wont to do. And so he just sat there, sitting with her and holding her hand.

Madam Pomfrey returned a moment later with an armload of clean sheets. 'She blinked her eyes,' said Harry.

'That's a good sign,' said the matron. 'Perhaps she'll wake up today.'

'Good,' said Harry. 'I'm looking forward to it.'

'I expect so, and you're not the only one. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall will be here this morning to examine her.'

'For what?' asked Harry.

'To verify who she is,' she explained. 'We still don't really know who she is or where she came from. She could be an imposter of some type.'

Harry couldn't say why, but he was certain she was not a danger to him. He was sure that she was really who she appeared to be, but he couldn't explain where that feeling had come from.

'Thank you for sitting with her,' said Pomfrey. Harry was startled by her voice, and realized he was being dismissed.

'Of course,' he said. He left with a backward glance. Christina was still laying in the bed while the matron bustled about tending to her.

Harry was in a slight daze, and didn't realize he was heading downstairs until he arrived in the kitchen. He found Mr. Weasley sitting at the wood-scrubbed table, eating toast and drinking a cup of tea.

'Good morning, Harry,' he said.

'Good morning,' said Harry, sitting down. He poured himself a cup of the tea and held it in his hands, inhaling the flavour. It smelled good, slightly spicy with a hint of citrus. It was comforting and familiar in an otherwise confusing world.

'I heard you had quite a day yesterday,' said Mr. Weasley. 'I was with Dumbledore when he got the report from Moody. He was pretty concerned.'

'Who was concerned?' asked Harry. 'Moody or Dumbledore?'

'Well, both of them, come to think of it. Moody didn't much care who she was, as long as she wasn't a security risk,' he explained. 'Dumbledore, on the other hand, was concerned that this might be some elaborate plot of You-Know-Who's to try to draw you out in the open where you might be easier to kidnap or kill.'

Harry took a sip of his tea, mulling it over. 'There would be easier ways to draw me out, and Voldemort knows it,' he said.

'Moody said the same thing,' said the older man. 'He had serious reservations about letting you stay here last night. It wouldn't be the first time that a Death Eater has taken on an injury in order to gain some kind of advantage.'

'But she didn't injure herself,' said Harry. 'She was going to kill a Death Eater and got hurt in the process.'

'When last we spoke, Moody hadn't discounted the possibility that the showdown between Christina and Fredricks was staged. Moody questioned Fredricks last night, and he is convinced that Fredricks knew he was being followed by members of the Order.'

The more Harry heard about the situation, the more confused he was becoming. On the one hand, he knew that this was a delicate situation, and a certain degree of caution was necessary. On the other hand, he still couldn't deny the connection he'd felt when he'd been in the room with the unconscious girl less than five minutes before. And that wasn't the only confusing thing going on.

'Mr. Weasley, why are you telling me this?'

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'Normally, I've found that people try to keep the grander details away from me,' he explained. 'I'm a little surprised that I'm not being kept in the dark like usual.'

'Is that what you'd rather? To be kept in the dark?'

'No, not at all,' Harry said. 'I think it's happened too much.'

'That's what Dumbledore said,' said the older man. 'It was the topic of some debate, let me tell you. You were too young, or too reckless, or some other such nonsense. But in the end, Dumbledore put his foot down and said there were reasons why we needed to be as open as possible when it came to dealing with you.'

The prophecy, thought Harry.

'And from the look on your face,' continued Mr. Weasley, 'it seems that you already know what those reasons are. If you want to talk, I'm willing to listen.'

'I'm not sure if I can,' said Harry. 'I'd like to talk to Professor Dumbledore first.'

Mr. Weasley chuckled. 'And now I'm finding out what it's like to be kept in the dark, I suppose.'

Harry's face dropped, and he found he couldn't meet the older man's eyes. 'I don't want you to think that I don't trust you, or that I'm unappreciative of everything you've done for me.'

'Don't worry yourself, Harry,' said Mr. Weasley. 'I understand the need for secrecy. For example, I'm not about to go to work and tell everyone about that girl upstairs.'

'How are things at the Ministry now?'

'Everyone's been scrambling lately,' he answered. 'Minister Fudge has finally realized that we need to mobilize for another war. He's also realized that we are woefully underprepared. It's not the Ministry that I'd hoped to be part of.' He let out a sigh of resignation. 'But, Dumbledore needs good men on the inside, so I can't really leave.'

'What would you do if you left there?' asked Harry. 'I can't really picture you idling the days away.'

Mr. Weasley laughed a moment. 'I don't think Molly would let me,' he said. 'If I wasn't at the Ministry, I don't know what I'd do, really. I could always go back to farming.'

'You used to be a farmer?' asked Harry, surprised.

Mr. Weasley nodded. 'For quite a few years, actually,' he said. 'I saw it as a good way of keeping close to home during the last years of the war. After the twins were born, I left the Ministry, and planted potatoes and barley, and I kept about forty dairy cows. They grazed on the land where the Quidditch hoops are now. And I did that right up until Percy started at Hogwarts.'

'Why'd you stop?'

'I had a bad year,' he said. 'One summer we had a flood, and the crops were ruined. It left me in quite a bit of debt, and I couldn't afford to buy feed for the cattle any more. I was forced to sell them. Shortly after, the job in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office came up, and it seemed to have been made for me. I couldn't pass it up.' He took a quick glance at his watch as he swallowed the last of his tea. 'And speaking of work, I must be going.'

Harry nodded, and watched while he placed his dirty cup and saucer in the sink and prepared to leave. 'Buck up, Harry,' he said, trying to be encouraging. 'We'll get it all sorted.'

Harry was left alone, sitting at the table in the kitchen of his favourite place in the world, and decided to satisfy his hunger. There was still a half loaf of yesterday's bread on the counter, and Harry helped himself to a couple of thick slices. He was opening a jar of strawberry jam when Ginny appeared from the staircase.

'Where is everyone?' she asked.

'You've just missed your dad,' replied Harry. 'He only left for work about a minute ago.'

'Oh,' she said, pouring the last cup of tea from the pot. 'What about Mum?'

'She went to bed about ten minutes ago. Christina rolled over during the night and managed to open her wound. Your mum was up most of the night tending to her.'

Ginny leaned against the counter, sipping from her cup, and watched as Harry spread the jam on his bread. As he was replacing the cover, she reached over and stole a piece of it.

'Hey!' he exclaimed, playfully. 'I was going to eat that.'

'Too bad you didn't,' she said, taking another bite. 'It's really good.'

'I wish I knew for myself,' he said. He grabbed the loaf again and cut himself another slice. By the time he'd finished spreading his jam, Ginny had perched herself on the counter. Harry briefly thought she looked cute dangling her feet there.

'How'd you sleep?' she asked.

'Fairly well,' he said. 'I usually sleep pretty good when I'm here.'

'Even with that mysterious sister you've got upstairs?'

'Her presence isn't bothering me,' he said. 'You'd think it would, but it doesn't. I have so many questions right now that don't have answers to. I'm hoping that she can answer some of them.'

'What you need is a distraction,' said Ginny.

'What do you mean?'

'Something to pass the time,' she explained. 'There's no telling when she's going to wake up, and in the mean time, those questions are going to rattle around in that head of yours.'

'I suppose we could go flying, or maybe go for a swim,' said Harry.

'Those sound good,' she said. 'Now, go get dressed. You're taking me to spend the day in London.'

'London?' asked Harry. 'What are we going to do in London?'

'You're going to show me around the Muggle world,' said Ginny. 'Robyn told me about going to the cinema, and I've been curious about it ever since.'

'Who's Robyn?'

'Robyn Wellesley. She's one of my roommates.'

'Muggle born?' asked Harry.

'Mmm hmm,' mumbled Ginny. 'She's also told me that you can go all over the country and find yourself at the same restaurant.'

'Er... what?'

'Some place called McDowell's, or something,' explained Ginny. 'She made a big deal about a giant golden 'M'. I didn't really get it.'

Harry laughed, and a genuine smile graced his face. 'I guess you'll understand better when you see it.'

'And I guess you're starting to understand the value of a distraction,' said Ginny. 'See how you're smiling?'

Harry's smile dropped slightly, and he turned his eyes to the ceiling, as if he could see who was resting a couple of floors above. Ginny could see that he was still unsure about leaving.

'Come on,' urged Ginny. 'We'll go to London, we'll have a good time, and she'll still be here when we get back.'

'But, what if she wakes up?'

'Then, she'll still be awake when we get back,' Ginny pointed out.

Harry mulled it over for a moment. He'd been out and about quite a bit over the summer, and he'd had a good time. It would probably be better with some company.

'All right,' he said.

'Great!' shouted Ginny, hugging him quickly. 'Let's get ready to go.'

Half an hour later, they were throwing floo powder into the fireplace to take them away. They spent plenty of time walking through the busy city. Ginny had brought along an ancient-looking camera, and had insisted on taking pictures of all sorts of ordinary things like parking meters and traffic signals. She even had Harry click the shutter while she stood inside a phone box.

Harry had just as good a time watching her. It was obvious that she'd taken on her father's interest in Muggles.

Ginny enjoyed the cinema. They found a film that had been adapted from a Shakespearean play, and Ginny had recognized the title. Harry caught her a few times mouthing the words as the characters spoke them. Ginny hadn't thought much of the restaurant, but she did have fun playing with the little plastic toy that had come with her meal.

The time was approaching four o'clock as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry gave a little nod to Tom behind the bar and borrowed a couple of handfuls of floo powder.

'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!' shouted Molly Weasley as they arrived at the Burrow.

Harry wasn't sure what to say. The living room was filled with people. Mr Weasley had come home early from work. Ron, Fred, and George were there, as well as Hermione, whose eyes were swollen and bloodshot and whose hair was much messier than normal. Mad-Eye Moody was glaring at them suspiciously from the middle of a group that included Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. And, as Harry peaked through the door to the kitchen, he saw his Headmaster and Head of House sitting at the table.

'What's happened?' asked Ginny.

'I'll tell you what's happened,' shouted Molly. 'I woke up at one o'clock and found that you were both missing. You weren't in the house. You weren't at the pond. You weren't even attempting to break your necks, weaving about on BROOMS IN THE ORCHARD!'

'We decided to go to London,' explained Ginny quietly.

'Oh, do you hear that, Arthur? They decided to go to London,' scowled Ginny's mother. 'In the mean while, I've had everyone worried sick that you'd been kidnapped or worse.'

'Molly, dear,' said Arthur. 'They're all right now. There's no need to worry any more because they certainly won't do anything like this again. Isn't that right, both of you?'

'Yes,' they both said.

'And I'm sure they realize that a note would have been a good idea,' Arthur said sternly, looking pointedly at them.

'We didn't mean to worry anyone,' said Harry. 'We just wanted to get out for a little while. During the summer, after my aunt and uncle left for their holiday, I must have gotten used to just doing what I wanted.'

Mrs Weasley's face softened, and she let out a sigh. 'Yes, well... you're both back now. And I hope you had a good time, because you're both to stay inside the house for the next three days.'

'Oh, Mum,' whinged Ginny.

'Don't "Oh, Mum" me,' she shouted again. 'You will spend the next three days helping me with the cleaning and cooking. All the better, since I'll be helping to care for that young girl upstairs.'

'How is she?' Harry asked. Ginny's distraction had worked, it seemed. But now they were back, and the situation was just as real as it had been before they'd left.

'Our mysterious guest is still asleep,' said Professor Dumbledore. He had just entered from the kitchen after saying goodbye to the Aurors. 'She is still upstairs being tended by our own Madam Pomfrey.'

'What do you think of her, sir?' asked Harry.

Dumbledore cocked an eyebrow at him. 'What do you think of her?' he asked back.

'I asked you first,' countered Harry.

'True,' nodded Dumbledore. 'However, I think that your opinion of her is more important, and I should very much like to hear your thoughts before I contaminate them with my own.'

'Alright,' Harry said. 'Right now... I - I'm more than a little confused by all this.'

'A lot of people are,' said Dumbledore.

'I suspected at first that maybe you'd arranged for her to be hidden from me,' admitted Harry, 'although, I couldn't figure out why you would do that.'

'I understand why you would think that,' said Dumbledore. 'But even I would not have been able to hide something of this magnitude. I am certain that Sirius or Remus would have told you of a missing sister, even had I asked them not to. Plus there are any number of ways you could have learned of her.'

'Like what?' Harry asked.

'Gringotts bank,' said Hermione, speaking up for the first time. 'Gringotts would have told you if there was another beneficiary to your parent's estate.'

'And the newspapers, mate,' said Ron. 'The Prophet runs articles on your family every year at Halloween. You've read them. They would have mentioned a sister, especially one that hadn't turned up to Hogwarts on time.'

'That's assuming she's magical,' said Harry. 'She didn't have anything magical with her. She might be a Squib.'

'She might be a muggle,' said Hermione, suspiciously. 'There's no way to know what she is until she wakes up and we can ask her some questions.'

Harry turned back to the Headmaster. 'I guess you've had a chance to look in on her?'

'Yes, we both have,' the old man confirmed, indicating Professor McGonagall. She was still sitting at the kitchen table, and had barely moved an inch since Harry had come out of the fireplace.

'Is she alright?' whispered Harry.

'She's had a shock,' said Dumbledore. 'Seeing the girl upstairs has brought up some old memories for your professor.'

'What do you mean?' asked Harry.

'Minerva?' said Dumbledore. 'Would you care to explain?'

'The girl resting upstairs... she is the spitting image of your grandmother at the same age,' said McGonagall. She paused to let out a breath, and wipe her eyes. 'Her name was Charlotte Ashcroft, and she was the best friend I've ever had. We were at Hogwarts together, same house, same class. For seven years, we lived together, and studied together, and played together. And we managed to remain friends for a long time afterwards.'

'Why didn't you ever tell me that?' asked Harry, now sitting opposite her.

'I tried, several times,' the professor replied. 'I truly wanted to tell you, because it's shameful that you know so little about your family. She's been dead twenty years, and she was one of many friends that I lost during the war. It's... not pleasant thinking of those days.'

Harry decided to let this drop. He knew what it was like to have unpleasant memories. 'So, she looks like my grandmother?' he asked.

'Very much,' nodded the professor. 'One of the girl's possessions showed Charlotte as her middle name.'

'It's probably Polyjuice,' said Hermione.

'No, Miss Granger,' said Dumbledore. 'It isn't Polyjuice. Madam Pomfrey has already discounted that possibility.'

'Well, then, she might be a metamorphmagus,' suggested Hermione. 'I know they're rare, but perhaps she was hired for this role.'

Dumbledore nodded. 'While that would normally be a concern, metamorphmagi always revert to their natural forms when they lose consciousness.'

'Oh,' said Hermione with a fallen expression. 'I didn't know that.'

'Now, don't feel bad, Miss Granger,' said the old man. 'The same thoughts had occurred to me as well. And I feel privileged that I was able to teach you something.'

'Did you have any other thoughts?' asked Harry.

'Of course,' Dumbledore said. 'We've reviewed the medical records for your mother, and there's nothing to indicate that she gave birth to anyone other than you.'

'What about... my dad,' Harry asked hesitatingly. 'Is there any chance that he might have fathered another child without my mum knowing about it?' He hated having these thoughts, but the reality is that he knew very little about his father.

'It would have been impossible for James to hide a child from Lily,' said McGonagall. 'And she would not have stayed with him if she had found out something like this.'

'I agree,' said Dumbledore. 'If we are properly judging her age, then she would certainly have been conceived after the start of James and Lily's courtship.'

'How old do you think she is?' asked Ginny.

'We estimate that she would have been born in late 1978, or early 1979,' Dumbledore answered. 'There is a registry at Hogwarts that tracks the births of magical children in Britain. The ministry maintains a similar registry that tracks births to magical people. There is no mention of Christina Potter in either of them.'

'Damn,' Harry whispered, disappointed. 'So she must be an imposter.'

'There is one contradicting piece of evidence,' said Dumbledore. 'Have you ever heard of deoxyribonucleic acid?'

'DNA?' said Hermione. 'Quite frankly, I'm surprised that you have heard of it.'

'I haven't,' said Ron.

'Neither have I,' Ginny added.

'There's a lot to it,' said Hermione. 'Suffice it to say that with a blood test, you can tell definitively if two people are related or not.'

'It was introduced to me by a muggle-born Auror,' Dumbledore explained. 'To cut a long story short, I've had the girl's blood tested against samples that were known to come from Lily and James Potter. According to the tests, she is their child, just as Harry is.'

'That doesn't make any sense,' exclaimed Hermione. 'How can a scientific test contradict magical records?'

'Alas, I cannot resolve this conundrum,' admitted Dumbledore. 'It is my hope that she can provide more information when she recovers.'

'What if someone comes looking for her?' asked Ron. 'She could have a tracking charm on her, or a portkey or something. Maybe she should be moved somewhere more secure.'

'Wherever she goes, I'm going with her,' said Harry, emphatically.

'Why?' asked Hermione. 'This could still be a trick, you know.'

'I feel... some sort of connection to her,' said Harry. 'She's familiar to me.'

'Harry, you've never spoken to her,' argued Hermione. 'You'd never even seen her before yesterday, and she's been unconscious the whole time.'

'I know that,' Harry said, trying to calm his friend. 'But, that doesn't change what I'm feeling. I can't explain it.'

'You want her to be your sister,' accused Hermione.

'Would it be such a bad thing?' Harry asked, calmly. 'The closest I've ever felt like this is what I feel for you. I like the way it feels. Why would it be bad for me to have another sister?'

'I just don't want you to be hurt again,' she said. 'In spite of how you feel, this could all be an elaborate set up. This could be another of Voldemort's plans.'

'He managed to draw me out just a few months ago by making me think that Sirius was in danger. He could just as easily do that again.'

'I had hoped you had learned from that incident, Harry,' said Dumbledore.

'I'll be careful,' Harry promised. 'But I'm going to see this through to the end. I have to...'

The rest of Harry's thought was cut off as Madam Pomfrey appeared from the stairs. 'She's waking up.'

A flurry of activity erupted as everyone tried to rush up the steps at once. Madam Pomfrey allowed only herself and Molly into the room at first. Harry paced outside her door, accompanied by Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Knowing how nervous Harry was, his friends stood by the walls and stayed quiet. It was a show of silent support, and Harry was appreciative, even if he didn't know how to express it.

At long last, Madam Pomfrey and Mrs Weasley emerged once they were certain that the girl was stable and comfortable. Madam Pomfrey reluctantly allowed Harry and the Headmaster to enter.

'She's still heavily sedated,' she warned as they entered. 'Don't upset her.'

At Dumbledore's urging, Harry stood out of sight while the older man took a seat next to the bed.

'How are you feeling?' Dumbledore asked.

Christina didn't respond immediately. Her eyes weren't quite focused on anything, and when she did speak, her words were slow and slurred. 'The sky'z pretty,' she finally said.

'Yes, I suppose it is,' agreed Dumbledore. Through the window, Harry could see that the sun was about to set, and the sky was painted a glorious palette of orange, pink and red.

'Do you remember what happened?' asked Dumbledore.

'Yup,' slurred Christina. 'The dickhead shot me wi' my own gun.'

'Where did you get the weapon?'

'Bought it,' she answered groggily. 'Paid two hunnid pounds.'

'From whom?'

'From the bloke who sold it,' she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair. The girl wasn't coherent enough to tell him anything. He decided to try something else. 'There's someone here who would like to talk to you.'

'Whosit?' she slurred, closing her eyes.

Harry stepped forward and sat in a newly conjured chair next to the bed. 'Hello, there,' he said.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and turned her head toward him. 'Ha – Harry? Izzat you?' she asked.

'Yes, and you're Christina,' Harry said.

She reached out her hand, and Harry took it immediately. 'I's nadda dream?' she asked.

A tear fell down her cheek as she gripped his hand. She pulled him closer, and shakily opened her arms to pull him closer. Harry let the girl embrace him, and he gently returned the gesture, being particularly mindful of her injury.

He felt that same connection again, only this time much stronger. He'd had several people hug him since his return to the wizarding world... Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley. Those were hugs of greeting and friendship and solace. None of their embraces had given him this feeling of comfort and familiarity.

Harry sat back in his chair and took her hand again. As he looked at her tear-streaked face, he felt the confusion drop away, even if the questions remained. He knew, then and there, that this girl belonged in his life.

'Am I dead?' she asked.

'No,' whispered Harry. 'You're not dead.'

'Are you a ghost?' she asked, her brow wrinkling.

'No,' said Harry. 'We're both very much alive.'

The girl's eyes were darting every which way now. 'Where are we?' she asked, frightened. 'We've got to get out of here.'

'Calm down,' said Harry. 'You're still recovering. You need to rest a while more.'

'Have you been kept here the whole time?' she asked. 'I swear, if you've been mistreated, I'll blast the place apart.'

Her grip had tightened on his hand, and Harry's attempts to calm her weren't working. He only had a moment to glance toward Dumbledore before he heard a loud pop.

The next few minutes were quite disorienting for Harry. He had the sensation of being squeezed through a rubber tube, all the while holding onto Christina's hand. When the sensation gave way, he found himself laying flat on the ground, green grass tickling his nose, trying desperately not to throw up.

Harry slowly sat up, and saw Christina standing with her back to him about ten feet away. She was staring up at a small stone cottage. Half the roof had been blown away, seemingly a long time ago. The remaining walls were covered in ivy, and the lawn was overgrown.

'What the hell happened to the house?' he heard Christina ask.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems my chapters are getting longer. Funny how that happens, yeah? <strong>

**I've enjoyed the reviews, as well. There have been suggestions on spelling and grammar, and I take these seriously, because they'll help me to improve my writing. It's only that I'll need to know precisely where you've found my errors, otherwise I'll have no chance of finding them. I'll fix anything, so long as it's not some British vs American sort of thing.**

**To answer one of the private messages, yes, I am a native English speaker. I also speak fluent French and I'm learning German and Italian. **


	5. Unfamiliar Places

**The Other Potter Sister**

Chapter 5: **Unfamiliar Places**

* * *

><p><span>In our previous chapter:<span>

_Harry slowly sat up, and saw Christina standing with her back to him about ten feet away. She was staring up at a small stone cottage. Half the roof had been blown away, seemingly a long time ago. The remaining walls were covered in ivy, and the lawn was overgrown._

_'What the hell happened to the house?' he heard Christina ask._

* * *

><p>Harry got slowly to his feet as Christina ran toward the door. He slowly reached her side, a task made harder by the fact that he'd not been wearing shoes.<p>

The walk was laid with gravel, and hadn't been cared for in several years. The walk was rutted with holes, several of which were filled with muddy, stagnant water. Some of the stones had jagged edges, and Harry was left wondering how Christina had reach the door so quickly. By the time he reached her, she was pounding on the door, trying to get it open.

'Christina,' said Harry. 'What are you doing?'

'We'll have to get out o' sight,' she slurred. 'They could come lookin' for us.'

'Who?' Harry asked.

'The ones we got from away,' she mumbled. 'We gotta hide from'em.'

'No, Christina,' Harry said, trying to reason with her. 'We should go back. They were only trying to help you.'

'Tha's what they wanna you to think of that,' she said.

Harry realized that she was still incoherent, and somewhat paranoid. She'd gone back to pounding on the door. 'Skanty! Let us in!' she yelled.

'I don't think there's anyone here,' Harry said, peaking through a dirty window.

'We'll have to get in some other way, then.' She patted her legs as if she was looking for something. 'Where's my wand? Do you have it?'

'No, I haven't,' he said, thinking that the question was now answered about whether she knew about magic.

'No matter,' she said with a shrug. Harry watched as she extended a finger toward the knob. There was a quick snap as a tiny ball of light shot from the end of her finger and flew into the key hole. The door swung open an instant later.

'How'd you do that?' Harry asked, amazed. She was the only person, other than Dumbledore, that Harry had ever seen performing magic without a wand.

Christina either didn't hear him, or had forgotten he was there. She quickly scooted into the house and left Harry standing on the stoop. He followed closely behind her, being sure to jam the door shut after walking through. He did this for two reasons; one, he didn't want anyone to walk in and find them there, and two, he didn't want Christina to wander away without him.

If Harry thought the house was bad on the outside, the inside was an absolute shambles. Most of the furniture in the living room was broken or overturned. There were splinters everywhere. The left half of the fireplace had collapsed, and the mantle gone along with it. There was a pile of shattered glass and porcelain on the hearth.

The rain had got in through the hole in the roof. As a result, the floors were warped beyond repair, and the paint was peeling from the mold covered walls. The place had a rather sickening smell.

Harry stepped through an arched doorway, and found what had obviously been a kitchen. The table and chairs were in as rough shape as the furniture that was strewn about the living room. The windows had been shattered, and there was another door leading outside that was hanging from the frame by its bottom hinge. The floor was covered in decaying leaves. One of the walls had been slightly burned, but was now covered in moss.

Christina was standing in the middle of the kitchen holding, of all things, an owl cage. It was bent and broken, and the metal bars had nearly rusted through.

'What's happened here?' she asked, bewildered. 'I haven't been gone that long. It's barely been a year.'

Harry took the cage from her and placed it on the counter. 'Christina, please, calm down,' he said softly. 'I'm afraid you're going to hurt yourself.'

'I don't wanna hurt anyone,' she said, not looking at him.

Harry kept with her while she wandered through the wrecked house. She eventually found a staircase that led into the cellar. It was dark as pitch, but Christina seemed to know her way around. The room flooded with light when she pulled open a curtain in the far corner.

This seemed to be the only part of the house that wasn't completely wrecked. The space had been set up as a potions workshop. There were a number of cauldrons set up as if waiting to be used. The long wooden table they sat upon was in good condition, if only only for the fact that it was covered in a thick layer of dust.

'Everything's spoiled,' Harry heard Christina say. She was looking through a cabinet on the far wall that contained dozens of jars and vials.

'Then we shouldn't touch them,' said Harry, approaching her from behind. 'Some of these could have gone toxic.'

'I don't like toxic things,' she mumbled, staring intently at a glass jar in her hand. 'These need to be properly disposed of.'

'We shouldn't start right now,' said Harry, taking the jar from her weak grip and placing it back in the cabinet. He gently took Christina by the shoulders and led her back up the stairs, the way they'd come.

When they got back to the kitchen, something caught Harry's eye that confirmed his suspicions about where Christina had brought them. On the far wall, there was an old picture. It was moving, but at a much slower speed than the usual for an enchanted photograph. The glass was scratched and dirty, but there was no mistaking the people shown.

They were clearly his parents, dressed in their wedding robes. They were gazing lovingly at each other with a wizard in white robes standing in the background, watching them. As Harry watched, his father's hand moved to his mother's cheek, and gently wiped away a tear with the edge of his thumb.

Harry turned away, being careful not to let Christina see it. 'We can't stay here,' he told her.

'Why not?' she asked.

'Because this place looks like it could fall down any minute.'

'Yeah. Funny about that,' she slurred. 'I don't like it like this. Change it back.'

'I'm more concerned about you,' said Harry. 'You need help.'

'I know,' she said, 'because that hurts.'

'What hurts?'

'Breathing.' She took a deep breathe as demonstration, and Harry could see her wince as her chest expanded. The colour drained out of her cheeks, and she started to wobble on her legs.

'Whoa,' said Harry, catching her before she hit the ground. He gently eased her into a chair that didn't look too badly damaged. 'Just sit here a minute. You look like you're going to pass out.'

'It's better than passing away,' she said, confused. 'That's what I thought you did, but it must have been a trick.'

Christina clutched her side and tried to suppress a whimper. 'Everything hurts,' she told him.

'Do you feel like you can walk again?'

'Erm... No,' Christina said, her face scrunched up in pain. 'My feet hurt, and I feel dizzy.'

Harry gently lifted her feet from the floor. There was blood dripping from the soles. 'You've managed to cut them on something,' he told her.

Her breathing was becoming increasingly shallow. 'They must have given me a pain potion,' she gasped.

'They did,' said Harry.

'Yeah, well, it's wearing off,' she snapped through gritted teeth. 'I can't apparate us again, Harry. I can't concentrate, and I haven't the strength.'

'Is your mind starting to clear?' he asked cautiously.

'Yeah,' she gasped. 'But it's six of one, innit? My mind clears and leaves me in incredible pain!'

Tears were slowly starting to fall down her cheeks. She was struggling to get comfortable on the rigid wooden chair, and Harry was beginning to fear that the chair would splinter apart under her weight. He swept clear a patch of floor, and took the cushions from the couch in the living room.

'Come on,' he said. 'Try to lie down here.'

With a few small cries and whimpers, he gently lifted Christina out of the chair, and placed her on the floor. She wasn't moving much now, just little movements of her head from side to side.

'I'm cold,' she whispered.

If Harry had been carrying his wand, he would have risked expulsion for a warming charm. The evening shadows had gotten quite long while they were in the house. The sun had just set, but the sky would still be bright for a few more minutes.

After that, Harry knew that he would need to find a way of keeping warm, even if it meant leaving her here while he left to find something to burn.

A flapping sound erupted next to Harry's ear. He was so startled, he nearly tripped over the scattered debris.

'Hedwig!' he said to the creature on his shoulder.

'Your owl?' asked Christina. 'She's pretty.'

Hedwig stuck out her leg to let Harry remove the package that was tied there. She then hopped down to the ground to nuzzle Christina's cheek.

Harry ripped open the package, and pulled out a letter and two stones. One was tiny, barely the size of a fingernail, and the other was flat and about the circumference of an apple.

_Harry,_ he read.

_We've put some enchantments on these stones. Put the smaller one in your ear, and hold the larger one in your hand._

_Gred and Forge_

Harry looked at the smaller stone. It was smooth and cone shaped. When he placed it in his ear, he could immediately hear voices, voices he recognized even though they were slightly muffled.

'... can't be sure that she meant to cause him harm,' said Ginny. 'Dumbledore said she was a bit loopy.'

'It's just a bit odd, though, isn't it?' said Hermione. 'She managed to punch through the wards around the Burrow without any trouble at all.'

'The wards around here aren't meant to prevent people from leaving,' said Mr Weasley. 'They're meant to prevent unwanted guests. Those who are here can leave any time they like.'

'Hey!' shouted Harry. 'Can anyone hear me?'

'Ron, why don't you and Hermione go upstairs and try to get settled,' said Mrs Weasley. 'Your trunks are here now, and you've probably got laundry that needs cleaning, don't you?'

'Actually, I showed Ron how to use the laundry machines at our house,' said Hermione.

'Yeah, Dad, you should see them,' said Ron. 'There are these two large metal boxes, and one is meant to do the washing, and the other heats the clothes until they're dried.'

'Hello!' Harry shouted again. 'I can hear you. Can you hear me at all?'

'How fascinating,' said Ron's father. 'I've got a couple of those large metal boxes in my shed. I know one of them is supposed to be like a cold cupboard, and the other is meant to wash dirty plates. How many different kinds of those boxes are there?'

Harry pulled the stone out of his ear. It was obvious that something had gone wrong. No one could hear him shouting.

'Who were you talking to?' he heard from the ground. He looked down to see Hedwig nipping lightly at the fingers that Christina was using to scratch her feathers.

'The letter said to put this one in my ear,' explained Harry. 'I could hear everyone talking, but they couldn't hear me.'

'Lemme see?' Christina asked. Harry handed her stone, and she examined it in the dimming light. 'This is a charmed receiving stone. It lets you hear the area around a transmitting stone. They're a matched set.'

'What about this one?' Harry asked, showing her the other stone. 'The letter said to hold it in my hand.'

'It should have said more,' said Christina, wincing at the pain in her side. 'Hold it on your palm... close to your mouth, and - and talk to the flat side.'

Harry stuck the little rock back in his ear. Dumbledore had joined the conversation, and was giving an unfavourable status report to Mr and Mrs Weasley. Molly had apparently been successful in getting Ron, Hermione and Ginny to leave.

'Hello!' Harry said again, speaking into the stone in his hand. 'Can anyone hear me?'

'Yes!' shouted Mrs Weasley. 'Harry, where are you? Are you alright?'

'I'm fine,' Harry responded. 'But Christina's not. The pain potions have worn off, and she's here laying on the floor.'

'Potter, this is Madam Pomfrey,' said the old matron. 'Is she bleeding again?'

'No. But she's having trouble breathing.'

'We've got to get to them, Albus,' Madam Pomfrey said. 'She needs proper treatment.'

'Harry, where are you?' asked the Headmaster. 'Are you being held captive?'

'We're in the Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow. And we're completely alone. Christina brought us here right from the Burrow.'

'Stay inside the house. We'll be there shortly.'

Harry heard the scrapping sounds of several chairs being pushed back from a table, and then an organized confusion as people scrambled toward the door. He pulled the stone from his ear and knelt down.

'Help's on the way,' he said.

'Are they mad?' she asked, relaxing into the cushion.

'Concerned, more like.'

Christina reached out and took his hand. 'I don't understand what's going on. I don't get how this is possible.'

'I'm just as confused as you are, Christina,' Harry admitted.

'I'm afraid to go to sleep,' she said. 'I don't want to wake up to find out this is just a dream. I've missed you so much.'

'Go ahead and sleep,' Harry soothed.

'You'll be there when I'm ready to wake?'

'I wouldn't miss it for the world,' he answered. 'We've a lot to talk about.'

'Okay,' she said, tiredly. 'I'm just going to rest my eyes.'

She was asleep a minute later when Dumbledore arrived, accompanied by Moody, Tonks, Shacklebolt and Madam Pomfrey. The mediwitch waved her wand over Christina, and pronounced that she was stable, just tired, which she would have expected even if the girl had stayed in her bed.

'How long has she been unconscious?' she asked Harry.

'Just a few minutes. I think she'd been fighting it before she fell asleep.'

'Alright,' said Pomfrey, tiredly. 'We can't apparate her because it would put too much strain on her heart. Portkeys are out for the same reason. Let's have out that carpet, again.'

To Harry's amazement, Moody produced a flying carpet and set it to hover about a foot off the floor. Christina was raised onto it, and the carpet gently, but firmly, wrapped itself around her body.

'I thought flying carpets were illegal,' Harry said.

'These days, we haven't been putting much truck in what the Ministry says,' grumbled Moody.

'We need every advantage we can get, Harry,' said Dumbledore. 'Plus, as it turns out, we have a man in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office who can help us if anything goes amiss.'

'Any advantage we can get, then,' agreed Harry.

'Carpets also make good litters,' said Madam Pomfrey. 'They were the transport of choice for wounded Aurors for nearly two hundred years before the Grindelwald conflicts.'

Tonks interrupted before Harry could ask how Grindelwald have been connected to making carpets illegal. 'The flight to the Burrow will be a lot longer this time around,' she said, consulting an enchanted map. 'It's near on two hundred miles from here.'

Harry took a peak at the map, which showed their position on the west coast of England, slightly south-west of Liverpool. The Weasley's house was roughly to the south in County Devon, just west of Exeter.

'I don't think we've any choice,' said Kingsley. 'It's still the closest haven we've got.'

'We can't take a straight course,' said Moody. 'There's too much chance of being seen.'

'What do you suggest, then?' asked Tonks.

'We go round the coast of Wales,' he said, tracing a rough course on the map with his finger.

'That comes with its own risks,' Kingsley pointed out. 'If we run into bad weather, we're likely to get separated.'

'Plus, we'd be adding another hundred miles to our journey,' said Tonks. 'We can't go very fast, either. We found out the hard way the other day that the carpet can't do much more than about forty miles an hour.'

'Well then, we'd best get started, shouldn't we?' said Moody.

Tonks let out a long sigh, knowing that she wasn't going to get her way. The three aurors pulled out their brooms and got ready for their flight. Madam Pomfrey did the same, and Harry started to wonder if they'd brought one for him.

'Potter, give me those communication stones,' commanded Moody.

'I could hold on to them,' he offered. 'Am I riding along with one of you, or is there a broom for me?'

Kingsley, Tonks, and Moody all looked at him in amazement. 'You aren't coming with us,' said Tonks. 'Dumbledore can apparate you back to the Burrow. We'll meet up with you there.'

'I think that would be the most prudent course of action,' agreed Dumbledore.

'No!' exclaimed Harry. 'I want to stay with Christina.'

'Harry, the task of transporting Christina is theirs,' said Dumbledore. 'It's not mine, and it's not yours. They are taking a great risk to carry this out. If they find a way of lowering their risks during an operation, then regardless of your feelings, you must cooperate.'

'Alright,' said Harry, resigned. He knew he wouldn't get his way on this, not when it could put people's lives at risk. 'It's just the only reason she took us here was because of the pain potion. She was a little out of it, and she was concerned for my safety. Now, I have to be concerned for hers.'

'The pain potion sometimes causes paranoia,' Madam Pomfrey interrupted. 'This time around, I've also given her a calming draught.'

'Harry?' Christina said softly.

Harry kicked himself mentally for not realizing that she was awake again. He quickly moved to her, taking her hand again. 'How're you feeling now?'

'Better,' she nodded. 'The pain's gone, and this carpet is keeping me warm.'

'That's good.'

'I don't know any of these people,' she said, 'but you seem to know all of them.'

'Yes, I do,' nodded Harry.

'You, sir,' she called to Dumbledore. 'You'll keep my brother safe?'

'I shall,' the old man said.

'I sense that you sometimes conceal things, but also that you are a man of honour and light,' Christina said. 'When we leave here, Harry and I must end up in the same place. Your promise, please?'

Dumbledore nodded solemnly. 'I promise.'

Christina held his gaze for a moment before closing her eyes and relaxing into the carpet. 'Harry, he's telling the truth. Go with him.'

Harry looked away toward the Aurors and Madam Pomfrey. 'How long do you reckon it will take?'

'About ten hours with breaks along the way,' said Tonks.

'Now, hand those over,' said Moody, holding out his hand.

Harry placed the two stones in his scarred hand. 'This isn't easy for me, trusting someone else with the life of someone I care for.'

'We understand that,' said Kingsley, with Moody grunting his agreement.

Harry turned back to his sister. 'I didn't get a chance to say good-bye,' he said, realizing she was asleep again.

'She'll drift in and out for most of the journey, I'd expect,' said Madam Pomfrey.

'All the better for us since she won't cause any trouble,' said Moody. 'Let's move out.'

Harry and Dumbledore followed the floating carpet, the matron, and the three Aurors into the yard. Harry watched as a complex set of charms were placed on the carpet to make it follow them. They tested the charms by moving around the yard in various patterns. Moody then ordered them into a formation, and gave the order to take off. They were closely followed by a familiar white owl.

Harry kept his eyes on the sky until he couldn't see them any more, which wasn't very long since the sun had set by now. Minutes later, he was straining his eyes, hoping for even the smallest glimpse of them.

'Harry,' said Dumbledore, standing beside him. 'It's time we left as well.'

Harry nodded silently, and grasped the arm that his headmaster held out for him. The rushing, squeezed sensation gripped him again, although not as long as with Christina, and they were in front of the Burrow before he knew it. Thankfully, this time, he was able to land on his feet.

'Harry!' He was suddenly surrounded by arms, and his face was covered in hair an instant later. He grasped on to the person, breathing in her sweet scent, immediately recognizing Ginny's strawberry smelling shampoo.

He vaguely heard the door open and slam shut a few times, and knew that Hermione, Ron and Ron's parents were all looking on. He didn't care. Holding Ginny felt good. It was comforting, and he didn't want to let her go.

'Are you alright?' she whispered into his ear.

Harry simply nodded in response, and loosened his hold on her. He looked around at the other people gathered. Hermione was smiling at him, and Ron looked speechless, like he'd seen something that wasn't expected.

Harry supposed that for Ron to feel confused wouldn't have been much of a stretch. His own friendship with Ginny had become strong only in the last few days.

'You're alright, then?' asked Mrs Weasley.

'Yeah,' said Harry. 'I'm just a little worried.'

'We were worried about you, too,' said Mr Weasley. 'You were gone nearly two hours.'

'Is that all it was?' asked Harry. 'It seemed like longer.'

'What about... the girl?' asked Hermione. 'Where's she now?'

'Tonks, Moody and Kingsley are escorting her back here, but they've a long journey. They're flying brooms, and they've got Christina wrapped in a flying carpet.'

'They're bringing her here? Is that wise?' asked Ron, ever the tactician. 'What if she whisks you away again? You might not be so lucky a second time.'

'She thought she was rescuing me,' explained Harry. 'The pain potions were clouding her mind.'

'That can happen,' acknowledged Mrs Weasley.

'But we still haven't any idea who she is,' Hermione said. 'She could be trying to lull you...'

'Her name is Christina Potter,' Harry said, emphatically. 'She's my sister.'

'Are you sure?' asked Hermione, after a pause.

'It's the only part of this that I am sure of,' said Harry. 'After she woke up, I hugged her. And, it felt... I don't know how to describe it. I'd never felt anything like it before.'

'So, you're just basing that declaration on a feeling?' Hermione asked. 'What about evidence?'

'There are several unanswered questions,' said Dumbledore. 'But some of them will have to wait until Miss Potter is able to answer them.'

'She can do wandless magic,' said Harry. He described how Christina had unlocked the door to the cottage, much to the amazement of everyone gathered. He also told them about how Hedwig had taken to her.

'Her magical power is formidable,' nodded Dumbledore. 'Do you remember when she asked for my promise about your safety and destination?'

'Yes.'

'She was using leglimency,' said the old wizard, 'or a variety of it, in any case. She can see when people are being deceitful.'

'That's useful,' said Ron.

'I wish I could use it on her,' grumbled Hermione. 'I don't trust her. There's something not right about this whole situation.'

'There's a lot that's not right about it,' said Harry to her. She was fidgeting and rubbing her hands in a worrying manner. 'There's something you're itching to say, isn't there?'

'I want to do some independent research into her,' Hermione said. 'I want to investigate magical ways to conceal identity, and how she might have fooled the DNA tests.'

'I won't stand in your way,' said Harry.

'And when she wakes, I might have to ask her a few things.'

'Ask her anything you'd like, but it's up to her if she wants to answer.'

'I'm afraid you're getting too attached,' she admitted. 'What if I should find something that proves my suspicions?'

'You'll need to tell me,' Harry said.

Hermione nodded to herself. 'I was gearing up to fight you over this, you know. Why are you letting me do this?'

'Because you won't be satisfied any other way,' he explained. 'You're one of my best friends, the closest thing I ever thought I'd have to a sister. And Christina... I'm looking forward to getting to know her. I want the two of you to get along.'

'It's nearly time for bed,' said Mrs Weasley. 'Harry, you've missed your supper. Why don't you come in and get something?'

'I'm not sure I could eat,' he said. 'I'm pretty tired.'

'Come on,' said Ginny, tugging at his hand. 'You'll sleep better with a full stomach.'

Ginny lead him into the kitchen and sat him at the table. Ron and Hermione said their good night's as they were pushed up the steps toward their rooms. She took a warm plate out of the oven and set it in front of him. It was filled with generous helpings of Mrs Weasley's wonderful cooking. But, he could only pick at it.

'Did you want something to drink,' she asked.

'No,' he answered. She sat down across from him an instant later.

'So, where did she take you?' she asked.

'You don't know?' Harry asked, surprised.

'No. Ron, Hermione and I were all upstairs. I looked out the window, and saw people pouring out the door and apparating away,' she explained. 'When we got down to the kitchen, we asked Mum, but she said that you would tell us if you wanted to.'

'Oh,' Harry said. 'She took me to Godric's Hollow, to the house where Voldemort attacked my family and killed my parents.'

Ginny paled slightly and turned her eyes to the table. 'No wonder Mum wouldn't tell us. It must have been hard.'

'I wasn't really thinking about it,' he said. 'I was more concerned with getting us back here. I don't know how I would have managed it if Hedwig hadn't arrived.'

'Fred and George explained the stones before they were sent to you,' said Ginny. 'They haven't sold any in the shop yet, and when Dumbledore heard that, he asked them not to start.'

'Why not?'

'Because it's an advantage we could have over the Death Eaters,' she explained. 'It was a set of two tiny rocks. You can fit them in your pockets, and they allow you to instantly communicate over vast distances. Right now, the only thing that comes close is talking through the Floo, and the Ministry can listen in any time they want. Plus, fireplaces are kind of stationary.'

'There is that,' chuckled Harry. 'Sirius and my Dad used to have enchanted mirrors that they could talk through.'

'Do you know where they are?' she asked. 'Maybe Fred and George could copy them.'

'I don't know what happened to Sirius',' he said. 'He gave my dad's to me during the Christmas break last year, and told me to use it if I ever needed him.'

Ginny smiled. 'That's nice,' she said. 'What were they like to talk through?'

'I don't know,' he admitted. 'I packed the mirror away when I got back to Hogwarts and promptly forgot about it. I didn't find it again until after Sirius had been killed.'

'I seem to be bringing up one morbid subject after another tonight,' she said, her face fallen again.

'It's alright,' said Harry, reaching across the table and grabbing her hand. 'I'm glad for the company.'

Ginny gave his hand a little squeeze before releasing it. 'You're not going to eat at all, are you?'

Harry looked down at his plate. He hadn't eaten a single bite. He'd moved his fork through it while they were talking, and had succeeded only in making a mess. 'No,' he said. 'I'll feel better when they get here.'

'That might not be until morning,' she said, picking up the plate and placing it in the cold cupboard. 'Why don't you try to sleep?'

'I don't think I could do that either,' he said.

'Do you want some company?'

Harry considered what she was offering. If she was anything like Ron, then she would be a big fan of sleep. It would be selfish of him to ask her to stay with him.

He opened his mouth to tell her to go to bed, and have pleasant dreams. But, instead, what came out was, 'Yes.'

'Okay, then,' she said, brightly. 'I'm going to go upstairs and change into pyjamas. I suggest you do the same, and we'll think of something to pass the time.'

She ran off before he could correct what he'd said. He thought of calling out to her, but he didn't have the strength of will to stop her. Instead, he climbed the steps to the room he shared with Ron, and got himself ready.

Ron was snoring in his bed, and the lights were out by the time he got there. Harry stepped as lightly as he could, cringing every time the floorboards let out a creak. He nearly stumbled over a pile of clothing as he made his way to the trunk on the opposite wall. As gently as possible, he opened the lid, and pulled out an old shirt and a pair of shorts. He thought he heard some rustling bedsheets and incoherent whispers, but the snoring continued on as if there'd been no pause. He crept out and down to the bathroom, where he changed.

He met Ginny downstairs in the living room. She had changed into a long nightshirt and tied her hair back. A tray of snacks had been placed on an end table, and she had poured drinks for both of them.

'Hey, there,' said Ginny, with a strange smirk. 'What did you see in Ron's room?'

'Nothing much,' he replied. 'It was pretty dark, and Ron was snoring away up there.'

'Oh, really?' Ginny said, skeptically. 'Hermione wasn't in her bed. I would have bet ready money that she was up there with him.'

Harry thought back to his foray into the dark room. He hadn't seen anything, had he?

'Are you sure she wasn't there?'

'I heard snoring before I opened the door,' he said. 'I didn't want to wake him, so I just tried not to make any noise.'

'Hmmm,' said Ginny. 'I wonder...'

Harry wondered too, but it wasn't quite the distraction he was looking for right then. 'So, erm... what should we do now?'

'There's a quidditch match on the wireless tonight,' Ginny said. 'It's the Wasps versus the Arrows, so it should be a pretty good match.'

'Sounds good. Who's your team?' he asked.

'Holyhead,' she answered. 'They're playing in a few days.'

'I would have thought you'd go for Chudley,' Harry teased.

'Urgh! No way,' said Ginny. 'The Cannons are as useless as a box of hair.'

Harry laughed out loud as she set up the wireless. She tapped a square on the side, and it sprang to life. Cheers and shouts were all that he could hear at first, until the announcer started talking.

'And the balls are out,' he said, a whistle blowing in the background. 'The players have sprung into action now. The Arrows have the quaffle, the chasers tossing it back and forth. They're moving fast. Great save by Richards as a bludger clips his twigs.'

Harry settled into his seat and listened to the match, imagining what the players were doing based on what the announcer was saying. He could hear the crowd cheering and jeering, and could imagine himself among them.

He was really getting into it when the match suddenly ended about ten minutes in. 'Sorry folks,' said the announcer. 'Not much we can say about a match that comes in at one-fifty to nought, is there. Chaulker can put another snitch on his wall, though, and the Arrows have broken their five game losing streak.'

'Well, that was disappointing, wasn't it?' said Harry.

'I suppose,' said Ginny. 'But, at least I've gotten you to eat something.'

Harry looked down at the bowl of crisps in his lap. The bowl that had been full at the start of the match had been reduced to crumbs.

'You're wicked, you are,' he said, grinning at her. 'What do we do now?'

Ginny produced a deck of cards, and they played exploding snap and other games for a while. Following that, they played a few games of chess, most of which Harry lost.

'Your mind is not on the game,' said Ginny, as she mated his king for the fifth time.

'No, I suppose not. What time is it?' Harry asked, settling back into the couch.

'About a quarter of two. Shift over,' she commanded.

Harry made some space for her and she sat beside him, folding her legs under her body. He placed an arm around her shoulders and she cuddled into him. Harry smiled, and smoothed the hair at the crown of her skull, mainly so that it would stop tickling his nose.

But he found that he liked the feeling of running his fingers through her hair, and she hadn't seemed to mind either. Ginny had let out a little moan and cuddled closer.

'That feels nice,' she said. 'And you're comfortable, like a big warm pillow.'

Harry continued to stroke her hair, and occasionally her shoulders and back. It wasn't long before she closed her eyes.

'You should go to bed,' he urged. 'It's been a busy day.'

'No,' she said, tiredly. 'I promised to keep you company.'

'I've enjoyed your company,' he said. 'I'm glad I've gotten to know you better.'

'Of course you are,' she said, tightening her arms around him. 'I'm fabulous.'

'And don't forget modest,' Harry laughed.

Ginny opened one eye and glared at him. 'Hrmph,' she grunted. 'Normally right now, I'd hex you or something. But I'm too tired right now.' She closed her eyes again and settled back into his side. 'I'll have to hex you in the morning,' she said with a yawn. 'Remind me, won't you?'

'First thing,' Harry promised. He continued stroking her hair until he breathing evened out. He tried to figure some way of getting up without waking her, but quickly realized that he was trapped.

_No matter,_ he thought. He settled in and made himself comfortable, which he found was not at all a hard task. He quite enjoyed having Ginny's warm body pressed against him.

Someone had left a copy of that morning's Daily Prophet on the other chair, and he reached over and grabbed it. At first, he was afraid that he'd woken Ginny, but she quickly cuddled back into him with a tiny snort.

He read through the paper, reading stories of certain trials in the Wizengamot, and there was a report of a press conference given by Cornelius Fudge where he gave completely non-informative answers to each question that was posed to him.

His lids were getting heavy, and he folded the newspaper back together, when something caught his eye. On the back page, he found a weather report and a map of the British Isles. It made him think of the Aurors who were escorting Christina back to the Burrow.

The weather prediction was for a clear night with low winds, and he hoped they hadn't run into any trouble. Not that there was anything he could do if they had. He wished he'd been able to go along with them. It wasn't exactly fair that he was sitting here in this warm house while they were flying in the dark through the cold night air.

He chucked the paper away and took of his glasses. He briefly thought of carrying Ginny to her room, but he let out a yawn instead, and decided that he didn't want to move. He pulled a blanket over them instead, and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was fluffier than I intended it to be. There was supposed to be a bit of action in here, but it just didn't fit. I'm sure it will come with time.<strong>

**It looks as if I'll be updating roughly about once every fortnight. The next two weeks might be the exception, though. I'm a married father with three young children. So, between playing with toy bulldozers and figuring out the new board game, I might not have a lot of time for writing.**

**I wish you all a very safe and Happy Christmas. And if you happen to not celebrate Christmas, then I hope you'll take my tidings with the spirit of peace and brotherhood that they were intended to convey.**

**Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think.**


	6. Writer's Block sucks

_**An Author's Note**_

* * *

><p>I've come to a decision, and it hasn't been an easy one. This story was a joy to write, at least for the first five chapters. Chapter six has just been one writer's block after another. Christina simply won't wake up, and the story can't progress until that happens. Once she wakes, I'm certain that the story will move along quickly.<p>

In either case, this story is being put on hold until I can work out the rest of the chapters. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed this story. Your support has been quite encouraging.

Jimmy the Gryffindor


End file.
